Namco High School
by Kairi162
Summary: Tales of cast in high school! TOA, TOS 1 and 2, TOP, TOD 1 and 2, TOR and TOV cross-overs! No paring yet, Rating might change later.


Namco High School – Chapter 1: First day back

"The first day back to this hell hole" Peony wined opening up the office door.

"Now is that anyway for a principle to be speaking about his school?" Jade came out of no where and scarred Peony to half to death.

"J-jade! When did you get here!? It's 6 in the morning!" Peony tried to catch his breath.

"Well someone has to be here and watch over you to make sure you don't do anything stupid on the first day back to school" Jade fixed his glasses.

"What? Little old me~? Do something stupid?" Peony shook his head "No I'm just planning something really fun for the first day back~" Peony winked as he walked in his office.

Jade sighed "That's what I'm worried about…" He followed Peony into his office

~Later that morning~

"I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." A man with long, redish pink hair, stared at his class in front of him "My name is Richter Abend, I will not be nice to those who are late, and they will receive punishment." He slammed his hand on to his desk, making everyone in the class jump a little "Now I'll start with row call."

"Luke Fabre?"

"Here." Luke raised his hand.

"Marta Lualdi?"

"I'm here Mr. Abend~." She waved her hand wildly.

"Lloyd Irving?"

"I'm here."

"Emil Cas-"

"I'm here!" Emil busted through the door huffing, trying to catch his breath.

Richter sighed "Late the first day Emil?" Richter glared at Emil making him flinch, Emil nodded a little "hurry up and take your seat… and I'll be seeing you after school today" Emil shoulders slumped a little as he walked to his desk.

"I told you to wake up~" Aster poked Emil's back as he took he seat in front of Astor.

"I'm sorry…" Emil sighed laying his head down on his desk.

"Mom and Dad are going to be mad at you when you get home after your meeting with Richter~" Astor poked him again.

"Emil!" Richter threw his white board maker at Emil's head.

"OW!" Emil sat up picking up the marker off his desk looking at it, rubbing his head

"Would you like me to send you home right now? If not then don't let me EVER catch you sleeping in my class again!"

"Yes, sir…" Emil glanced down.

The rest of home room went fine, after roll call Richter let the students talk, until their first class which was Math. Richter left when the Math teacher came in.

"Hello, I'm your math teacher. My name is…" He turned around and wrote his name on the board "…Guy Cecil."

Arche stood up with her hand raised "excuse me, Mr. Cecil~."

"Yes?" Guy looked at Arche.

"Is it true that you're afraid of girls?" She asked with the sweetest smile on her face.

"I d-don't see how that relates to math" Guy coughed.

Asch smirked, "How about we found out."

"I'll do it!" Marta raced up to the front and jumped towards Guy. Guy duck down last minute and doge Marta's attack. He race over to other side of the room. "Ow!" Marta hit the wall and turned looking at Guy.

"Sit down right now!" Guy huffed.

"No!" Marta stood up and stomped her foot. "I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!" Marta made a mad dash toward Guy, Guy started to run for his life.

"Hey… Emil." Astor poked Emil's back. Emil turned around to see Astor smiling.

"Umm, what is it?" Emil titled his head.

"Looks like you can catch up on your sleep, I don't think where going to get around to any Math today" Astor put out his foot making Guy trip over him when ran by. Marta leapt at Guy. Guy quickly rolled over making Marta hit the floor face first.

"I'm going to get you!" Marta started at Guy who already was standing in front of the door trying to sneak out.

"Umm, class is over for today… Later!" Guy ran out the door with Marta following him.

"Hmm, I think me and you _might_ get along" Asch grinned at Arche

"I think you _might_ be right~." Arche winked.

After Math class was over it was Social. They had the Ms. Raine Sage teaching. Everything went fine that in that class, that means that the learned something. -Gasp- and then it was lunch time~. As the school bell rings the intercom came on.

"Hello students! I hope everyone is enjoying their first day back! But if everyone, and I mean 'Everyone', would come down to the gym for a big surprise~. See you _ALL_ there~!"

"Oh wow a surprise for us! I wonder what it could be!" Collet skipped down the hallway.

"I don't even want to know what he has planned this year!" Asch huffed walking to the gym with Luke following behind him sighing.

"It can't be as bad as last year!" Astor popped out of now where behind Luke with Emil beside him.

"Ugh… Don't remind me… I smelled like a Cheagle for a week." Luke mumbled

"It wasn't as bad as when Flynn had to take over Foods class for a month…" Emil meekly added in.

"That man can't cook to save his life." Asch huffed again.

"I thought his cooking was pretty good!" Arche stood in front of Asch, and stomped her foot.

"Well that cause you're almost as bad as him" Lloyd pulled Arche out of the way as Asch just kept walking.

"I can cook!" Arche glared at Lloyd.

"That's what he said too~." Luke smirked as he walked by the two of them, followed by Astor and Emil.

Just as Arche was about to fight back, Guy came zooming by hiding behind Luke.

"Save me…" Guy looked around.

"G-guy?" Luke blinked as turned his head to face Guy. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from _it_." Guy whispered

"_It?_" Everyone said together. Just as Luke was about to ask what _it _was, the doors slammed opened at the end of the hall. Asch smirked as he saw what _it. _Marta was huffing, glaring down the hallway.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Guy~!" Marta stomped down the hallway towards the group. Then by a stroke of luck, the office door opened and Flynn came out.

"You don't think she's dumb enough to jump Flynn… do you?" Astor brought his hand on to his chin into a thinking position. Marta saw Flynn and a creepy smile came on her face.

"There you ARE!" Marta ran and leaped at Flynn tackling him down to the ground.

"And here I thought I was stupid!" Lloyd almost fell to the ground laughing.

"Ms. Lualdi… I'm sure Zagi would love to have you on the first day." Flynn sat up hiding his anger. He wouldn't have minded this early but Peony had him running around doing pointless tasks all morning.

"F-flynn!? I'm so sorry! I though you were Guy!" Marta clasped he mouth in shock.

"And why are you after Guy?" You know you're not allowed to chase after him Marta." Flynn sighed. "Remember what happened last year?" Marta gave a small nod. "Good, Now I'll tell Zagi he can expect to see you after school."

"What!? I still have to go see him?" Marta wined.

"You have to be punished for your actions. Now hurry up and go to the gym… and I mean all of you." Flynn stood up and dusted him self off.

Asch gave a small growl under his breath and everyone else sighed. Guy came out of his hiding spot as the group walk to the gym. But Guy grabbed Luke and whispered something into Luke's ear. With a wave Guy left to go to the staff room, leaving Luke with a smirk on his face…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yays, this is the longest chapter I've writing to date! This story is for fun, so it won't be update that much, will it could be update lots too… who knows, It just depends what mood I'm in I guess. Umm no parings yet, I want you guys to tell me what good parings I should add in later! It can be anyone~! And don't worry more characters are going to make an entrance soon~! Oh! I need ideas on what the surprise is! I'm having a writers block right now ;-;


End file.
